Appletail's Story
by Appletail RiverClan
Summary: This is the life story of Appletail; Willowshine's apprentice. All she ever wanted was to serve RiverClan. She certainly never expected to fall in love...
1. Allegiances

**Appletail's Story**  
_Amy Ross_

**Allegiances:**

**RiverClan:**

**Leader:** Mistystar _(Gray she-cat with blue eyes)_  
**Deputy: **Reedwhisker _(Black tom)_  
**Medicine cat: **Willowshine _(Grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes)_  
-Apprentice: Appletail _(Dusty light brown tabby she-cat with ginger tail tip and leaf green eyes)-22 moons old-_

**ThunderClan:**

**Leader: **Bramblestar _(Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes)_  
**Deputy: **Squirrelflight _(Dark ginger she-cat with green eyes)_  
**Medicine cat: **Jayfeather _(Gray tabby tom with blind, blue eyes)_

**ShadowClan:**

**Leader: **Blackstar _(Large white tom with one jet-black forepaw)_  
**Deputy: **Rowanclaw _(Ginger tom)_  
**Medicine cat: **Littlecloud _(Very small tabby tom)_

**WindClan:**

**Leader:** Onestar _(Brown tabby tom)_  
**Deputy: **Ashfoot _(Grey she-cat)_  
**Medicine cat: **Kestrelflight _(mottled grey tom_


	2. StarClan's Welcome

A light brown tabby lapped at the Moonpool, shivering. She shivered not only for the cold, but for excitement and fear for what was coming. The she-cat had just earned her full Medicine cat name, from her mentor, Willowshine. Just mere minutes ago, she had been Applepaw. Darkness swarmed around her as she prepared to meet Starclan.

Appletail gasped, she was in a beautiful meadow. The soft, rich green grass danced around her small paws. The warm greenleaf breeze comforted her, as did the gentle bubbling of the stream one tail-length away from her. These familiar sounds gave new confidence. She glanced up to the inky black night sky above her. The stars were swarming down to her, the bright lights getting bigger, until white light consumed her vision. She closed her eyes and turned her head away from the light. Once she opened her eyes, hundreds of cats with stars in their fur were watching her. Her bright green eyes were drawn to the beauty.  
"Welcome Appletail" The voice seemed like all the voices she had ever known, yet it seemed like a single voice. She felt immediately calmed.  
"Thank you. I feel very blessed to be here. Are you all of StarClan?"  
One cat stepped forward.

"No, Appletail" Leopardstar explained. Although Appletail had never met the spotted she-cat in her lifetime, she have met her in StarClan many times before. "We are not all of StarClan, although we are all of RiverClan. We have gathered to accept and welcome you as a full medicine cat. We hope you will serve your Clan well." She dipped her head and stepped back into the crowd.

" T-Thank you." Appletail stammered "I am very honored"

As she looked out into the crowd, one tom caught her eye. He was a handsome thick pelted gray tom with broad shoulders and warm, yellow eyes. His eyes were filled with acceptance and trust. Appletail twitched her whiskers in his direction so he could acknowledge her thanks. He dipped his head, his bright eyes never leaving hers.  
He began to disappear, shimmering out of sight. Appletail began to panic, wondering what was happening. Then she realized that all of StarClan were doing the same, until Appletail was alone in the meadow once again.


	3. Appletail's Mentor, Willowshine

Once she awoke, Willowshine stood, her eyes filled with curiosity. "How was it?"

"Great" Appletail replied "All of RiverClan came to welcome me!"

"Sounds like you have been accepted" her mentor said with pride in her voice.

"Willowshine..." Appletail started slowly, building more power to her voice "Thank you Willowshine. You were an amazing mentor."

Her whiskers twitched "Thanks Appletail" amusement grew in her voice "but I'm not done with you yet! I will be your mentor until the day I die, which hopefully, won't be for a long time!"

Appletail's eyes grew wide, staring at Willowshine with mock-horror " You mean you will be my mentor even longer?"

Willowshine's eyes were warm and she could not keep the laughter out of her voice. "Yup! Sorry, but you're stuck with me!"

"And thank StarClan for that" Appletail licked her mentors ear affectionately.

"Let's go back to camp" Willowshine was clearly in a good mood now.

Willowshine occasionally seemed depressed. Her mentor, Mothwing died one season ago, and Willowshine still seemed a little... out of it. From what Appletail had heard about the medicine cat, she was the son of the vicious Tigerstar, but carried none of his qualities. She was sweet and compassionate. She died being hit by a monster, collecting herbs. She died as she lived, helping her Clan. Willowshine had a very strong bond with her mentor, and often showed signs of depression.

Appletail was back at camp, opening her jaws in a large yawn.

"Why don't you have a nap." Her mentor said sympathetically. "Walking all that way is tiring"

"Thanks Willowshine! I think my paws are going to fall off!"

"Have a nice sleep!" purred Willowshine.

Appletail put her head on her paws, and immediately began to dream...


	4. Hailstar's Warning

**This chapter has more dialogue... (and more romance!) I hope you like it! I would like to thank Poolnight, who has reviewed nicely on both my stories! Poolnight, you make my month!**

She opened her eyes, and saw the handsome grey tom once again.

"Oh! He-hello" Appletail stuttered.

The tom had a voice like velvet.

"Hello Appletail. I have a warning for you"

"For me? Why not Willowshine?"

"You are a full Medicine Cat now" He purred "This message is for you"

_Wow..._ Appletail thought _I forgot about that!_

"Within a moon, there will be two foxes attacking the camp. Be prepared." The thick-pelted tom became serious.

"Thank you" Appletail dipped her head. "Um.. If you don't mind me asking who are you?"

Amusement lit his eyes " I am Hailstar. I am a leader from long ago"

"How long?"

"Well, Now there is Mistystar, before Mistystar was Leopardstar, before her was Crookedstar, and before Crookedstar was me."

"Oh! Yes, I've heard of you. You died from rats, didn't you?"

"Yes, that's right!" He sounded surprised "You listen to the stories!"

"Of course!" Appletail purred, sitting down. " I love the stories that the elders tell."

"Maybe sometime I will tell you mine."

"I would love that" She replied "Thank you"

"It is time for you to wake up" Hailstar said softly.

Appletail felt a rush of regret and sadness when she saw that she was beginning to fade. She wanted to stay longer.

"Goodbye" The tabby whispered.

"I will see you again" Hailstar replied, sadness showing in his voice as well.


	5. Attacked

Once again, Appletail was in her nest.

"Good morning Willowshine" Appletail said happily.

"Well don't you sound happy!" Willowshine said, amusement in her voice. She was sorting the herbs.  
" I am happy!"  
"And why is that?"  
"Oh, just a good dream."  
"What was it about?"  
Appletail jerked back. She hadn't realized what she was saying! Appletail didn't want to tell anyone! She wasn't sure why, It just seemed... private.  
"Nothing important" She replied warily.  
"Okay then, If you won't tell me, then can you go get some marigold? We're low."  
"Okay" Appletail replied, feeling embarrassed by her selfishness.  
Appletail walked out of camp and swam across the river, her paws keeping a constant rhythm.  
"There should be marigold by the stream!" Appletail thought aloud.

Her walk became a trot, which became a run. The wind flattened her fur and she gave a yowl of happiness. She hadn't run like this for moons! Eventually she stopped and rolled onto her back, panting. The sun warmed her belly fur and she began to purr.  
"Well well well!" A menacing voice came from behind her. Appletail immediately, out of instinct, jumped on to her paws.  
She was face to face with a dark grey tabby tom with scars covering his face.  
"Who are you?" Appletail growled, trying to sound tough. "You are on RiverClan territory!"  
"Oh really? I didn't know?" He said innocently.  
" Well, you are. So please get off."  
The tom purred, but it sounded like a growl. "So innocent..." Before Appletail had a chance to react, the to had her pinned. As hard as she tried, the she-cat couldn't move.  
He was about to bite down on her neck, and Appletail prepared to die.  
_No! _Appletail thought. _It can't end this way!_  
The rogue bit down, and pain, sharp as a thorn shot through her. She gasped and gave out a yowl. Blackness was closing in on her vision, and the last thing she heard, was paws thundering towards the tom, and a yowl of fury. Then everything went black.


	6. I'm Not Dead?

Appletail felt stiff all over. She felt pain in her neck, and felt very uncomfortable. A whisper came from behind her. "She's awake!"  
"Willowshine?" Appletail groaned.  
"How are you feeling?" Willowshine's gentle voice was now beside her. Appletail forced herself to open her eyes. She was in her nest, in the Medicine Cat den.  
"I'm not dead?" Appletail asked, shocked.  
Willowshine purred, but her eyes gave away her worry. Appletail was alive, but she was very close to death.  
"Who saved me?" Appletail groaned, remembering the sounds of fighting before she passed out.  
The dark grey tabby stared back at her, obviously surprised. "What do you mean?"  
"Well, I heard someone attacking the rogue!"  
"Appletail." Willowshine said, suddenly serious. "There was no one. We only knew it was a rogue by the scent. The hunting patrol found you, and the rogue was long gone."  
"No! There was someone there! I know it!" Appletail raised her voice, confused.  
"You were losing a lot of blood, you must have imagined it." Willowshine insisted "You should rest some more." She walked out of the den.  
Appletail sighed. She knew she didn't imagine it, and wanted to go investigate, but with the cobweb and marigold on her neck, it was painfully obvious that she wasn't going anywhere. She put her head down on her paws, wincing at the pain in her neck, and began to think.  
_I know someone was there, and it wasn't one of my clanmates, so who could it be? Another rogue perhaps? No, that's not likely. Maybe one of the medicine cats... But why would they treat me and leave me there? Still, that must be it, I don't know who else it could be, so I will ask them next half moon at the moonpool._ Exhausted, Appletail gave in to the pain of her neck, and the sleep threatening to pull her down. She closed her eyes to sleep.


	7. Return Of The Rogue

Appletail sighed in frustration. Her desire to go outside was eating at her insides. She had been in the medicine cat's den for a moon, only leaving to make dirt. Her neck wound had almost healed, but Willowshine didn't want her to leave the den. After a moon of sorting herbs, Appletail was ready to claw someone's pelt off. Only one thing kept her from going crazy, her dream. Hailstar came to her dream once more, this time, to warn her about the rogue that attacked her.  
"_The rogue wants revenge on the Clans. He is angry about us taking up all the prey-filled territory. He won't be a problem, if you stop him before he gets more followers." _ He had said.  
Also, the warning of the foxes came. Four sunrises ago, three foxes came into the camp, but thanks to Hailstar, RiverClan was fully prepared. They beat the foxes, with only small injuries from Mintfur and Pebblefoot. Suddenly, Willowshine entered the den.  
"How are you feeling?" She asked.  
"Fine. Can I go outside now?" The tabby sighed.  
"Well..." She hesitated. obviously reluctant to let her go.  
"Please?" Appletail resorted to begging.  
"Fine" She sighed.  
Appletail jumped up excitedly, and Willowshine winced.  
"Just... be careful. Okay?"  
Appletail purred and nuzzled her mentor. "Okay"

Appletail let out a sigh of relief. It felt great to finally be back outside. She hesitated as she felt herself automatically heading to the stream where the rogue was. She was scared, but her curiosity was driving her insane. After all, this was the reason she wanted to leave the Medicine den! She finally reached the stream. Hiding behind a tree, and crouching down, she saw... nothing.  
"Huh" She exclaimed. She realized she had been half hoping for some excitement. She got up from her crouch and trotted to where the "incident" happened. No scents, no trace that anyone was ever there. Appletail growled in frustration.  
"What?" A surprised growl came from behind her and she immediately spun around. She was once again face to face with the dark grey tabby rogue.


	8. Saved By StarClan

**Not good at fight scenes, so bear with me! **

"What?" He repeated. "I thought I killed you!"  
Appletail felt fury rushing through her. This tom was the cause of her boredom for the last moon. This tom was the cause of her pain. Her claws slid out. She was ready for revenge.  
Appletail leaped and let out a growl. Fury had blinded her, and the tom had easily dodged. All her claws had done was give shallow cuts down his back. Appletail scrambled to her feet, but the tom was already there. His eyes lit with amusement at her fail. The Clan cat knew he was distracted, and slashed at his muzzle. Blood flew onto Appletail. She winced. _I am supposed to heal! Not hurt! _The two cats rolled on the wet ground, neither gaining an advantage. Appletail lost her footing and the tom wasted no time. He leaped onto her and once again, Appletail was pinned.  
She heard a yowl, the same one she had heard a moon ago, when a grey tom lept out of the bushes.  
The weight on her chest was gone, and the tom had run out into the bushes, and off RiverClan territory. Appletail panted. "Thank you so much for saving me..." She looked up. "...Hailstar?"  
He blinked at her. "It is not your time to die." Hailstar quietly meowed.  
Appletail found herself being hypnotized in his yellow eyes. "Thank you" She repeated, unsure what to say. Hailstar was gone. Appletail sighed, and raced back to RiverClan camp.

"Mistystar?"  
"Yes Appletail?" She replied, giving her chest fur a lick.  
"Can I make an announcement to the Clan?"  
Curiosity lit her eyes, but she simply nodded and jumped onto the Highrock.  
"All cats old enough to swim, gather for a Clan meeting!" She nodded to Appletail once all the cats had gathered.  
"I have been attacked by a rogue once again." Shocked whispers filled the silence. "I have been warned by StarClan, and we must attack." Appletail hated saying this, but Hailstar's message was clear. RiverClan must fight.


	9. Missing Out

Appletail sat in her den, sorting herbs for the upcoming battle. She sat towards the opening of the den, so she could see some of the battle training going on. She watched Rosefall and her mate, Ringtail, as they fought with sheathed claws. Soon, Ringtail had the spotted she-cat pinned pinned, and licked her face. Appletail could almost see the love surrounding them. The tabby purred, until sorrow gripped her heart. A tom would never feel that way about her. Appletail looked away and went back to sorting herbs. Rosefall had been her close friend since they were kits. Appletail was happy that she had a mate, especially when Rosefall had been mooning over Ringtail since they were apprentices. It just... _hurt. _Appletail always knew what she was giving up to become a medicine cat, but she also never pictured herself having a mate.

The Clan knew what the rogues were doing. There were many scents around the territory, all different, all rogue. Mistystar realized that the rogue that attacked Appletail had gained followers, and as none of the other Clans mentioned anything, the group was targeting one Clan at a time. Mistystar's instructions were to stay away from the rogues to keep the element of surprise. The group would expect that RiverClan was not prepared, and RiverClan would have the advantage.

Once Appletail finished sorting the herbs, she went out to see Rosefall, but was blocked by her. Appletail jumped back in surprise.  
"Sorry!" Rosefall apologized.  
"It's okay."  
"I have to tell you something." Rosefall whispered, glancing at Ringtail.  
"Okay, lets go in my den."  
Once they had settled, Rosefall announced, "I'm having kits!" She meowed happily.  
"That's great!" Appletail gave her friends ear a lick.  
"I know"  
"Does Ringtail know?"  
"Not yet. I want to wait until after the battle. I can fight still, can't I?"  
"Yes, of course. Just be careful."  
"I will! Thanks Appletail!"


	10. The Prophecy

Appletail felt a nudge on her shoulder, waking her up.  
"Time to go." Willowshine said.  
Appletail looked up. Half-moon. Time to go to the Moonpool. Appletail yawned and began to groom her moss covered pelt. Her fur looked silver in the moonlight. The camp was unusually quiet, it seemed very peaceful. Satisfied, Appletail walked with her mentor to the Moonpool. She walked through the familiar black tunnel, her pawsteps echoing around her. Soon, they had reached the Moonpool. As usual, the beauty shocked her, and by the look on Willowshine's face, it seems you never got over it. Appletail lapped at the moonpool, her fellow Medicine cats doing the same, until black drowned her vision. She expected to wake up in the field like she always does, but she was in unfamiliar territory. Hailstar was not there either, which surprised her. She had gotten used to seeing him often. Admittedly, she enjoyed seeing the StarClan cat.

Appletail yet out a meow of surprise when she realized that she was not alone. A golden spotted she cat sat in front of her. Appletail dipped her head respectfully at the former leader.  
"I have a prophecy for you Appletail. Listen closely." Leopardstar meowed seriously.  
"Two will fall. Three will rise. Two will replace. One will betray." Suddenly, Leopardstar's words echoed, the words did not seem to come from her.  
Before Appletail could ask what the prophecy meant, Appletail felt herself fade, beginning to wake up. Appletail looked at the leader with desperation in her eyes. She had to learn more! The sympathy in Leopardstar's eyes told her that there was nothing she could do. The tabby let out a sigh, and woke up in the cold, dark cave once again.


	11. Fear

The camp was cloaked in darkness. The only sounds were the stream nearby. Appletail rolled over, growling. It was moonhigh, yet Appletail couldn't sleep. Leopardstar's prophecy was haunting her. "Two will fall. Three will rise. Two will replace. One will betray." Appletail accepted that she wasn't going to sleep, so she quickly rose to her paws, careful not to wake Willowshine, and walked out the den

The light brown tabby had no intentions, but she just felt the urge to go for a walk. The night was unfamiliar, as she was used to the stones under her paws to be warmed by sunlight. Instead, they seemed to freeze her pads with every step. She heard pawsteps, and instinctively crouched down. She saw a cat around ten fox-lengths away. The rising sun was behind the cat, so Appletail could not tell if they were a friend of foe. The pawsteps grew louder, despite the fact that the cat wasn't moving. Appletail stiffened from behind the bush. There were more cats. She had to fight a gasp from escaping there were around twenty figures. Appletail didn't have to stay longer to know what this was. Appletail backed away, carefully using her limited knowledge of stalking, to get back to camp without being discovered. Once she was far enough, she began to run. She ran as fast as she could, her heart pounding like thunder in her chest. Relief filled her as she reached the camp. She let out a wordless yowl, and cats started to emerge out of the dens, hearing the panic in her voice. Only Mistystar stayed calm. "It's time. The rogues are here. As Mistystar gave orders, Appletail worked with WIllowshine to prepare battle herbs. Appletail's heart was pounding, and Willowshine obviously noticed. "It's okay." She assured. "This is what RiverClan has been training for. There is no need to worry."  
Appletail gave a nod, but Willowshine's words did not help. That was not the reason she was worried. She had a feeling that the first part of the prophecy was going to come true soon. The battle was going to take place by the stream where Appletail had been attacked. That way, RiverClan would have the advantage of the river. Appletail and Willowshine would be safely out of the way, behind a rock with all their herbs. The two tabbies would be ready to heal the instant it happened. A cold feeling of dread sunk inside her belly. Although she wouldn't fight, if her Clanmates were injured, she would feel the pain just as much.


	12. The Battle

**This chapter was really hard to write! P.S. I love it when people PM me (and review). I will answer within the day considering I check fanfiction about 5 times a day! I think I have a problem... Anyways, hope you like the chapter! Hailstar will be back in around 4 more chapters. **

Appletail sat side by side with her mentor in a small bush, with all their herbs laid out. Appletail was terrified for her Clanmates. She knew she could heal many injuries, but these cats did not follow the warrior code, and could cause harm that would not be healed. Appletail knew firsthand how tough they could be. The bush they were in let them see what was going on, but it was not likely that the rogues would notice them. At the moment, Appletail's Clanmates were luring the enemy to the stream, where the battle would begin. The thundering of paws, and the yowls became louder, the cats coming closer, and Appletail's fear grew with them.

Chaos. That's all Appletail could think of. Yowls of fury, pain and satisfaction came from everywhere around her, making her head spin. Creekpaw ran towards the two medicine cats.  
"Rosefall is hurt!" he panted. Appletail's heart lurched. Willowshine left, with a glance at Appletail. _Please let Rosefall be okay... _

Soon, Rosefall and Willowshine were in the bush. Rosefall had a long scratch down her flank.  
"Are the kits okay?" Rosefall whispered. Appletail inspected the scratch.  
"I think so... Willowshine? Can you check?" Her mentor sniffed the scratch, then nodded. "The kits are fine." Rosefall let out a sigh of relief as the two medicine cats made a poultice for her injury. Once they were done, Creekpaw came running back. "Mistystar!" He sounded very panicked, and Willowshine gasped and ran off. Appletail and Rosefall glanced at each other, obviously worried. All of RiverClan knew how many lives their leader had left. One.


	13. Pain

**I was very upset to see the small amount of reviews I got. Please just take a minute to tell me what you think! There are more than 600 of you. I just want more than two reviews. :(**

"Retreat!" The cry rang from the center of the clearing, and the rogues ran off. Appletail realized she had been holding her breath, and let it out. RiverClan had won. Appletail's relief did not last long as she remembered Creekpaw's face. Her leader could be terribly hurt. The medicine cat ran to the center of the clearing, where she had to push through a crowd of her Clanmates. Shaking, she saw two bodies. A blue-grey she-cat stained with blood, and a small dark grey she-cat. _Oh StarClan no! _Laying in front of her were cats who she had grown up with. Willowshine and Mistystar.

Appletail felt nothing but pain. Her heart felt as if it was being ripped to shreds. Her vision was cloudy, and she could barely put one foot in front of the other. _How could it be? My beloved mentor and leader... Dead? _She had no reason to check for the faintest heartbeat. Appletail had been a medicine cat long enough to know the scent of death. _RiverClan had won the battle, but at too high a cost._

Once they had reached the camp, Reedwhisker lay his mother's body in the middle of the camp, while Birdpaw carried Willowshine's. Seeing Reedwhisker made Appletail realize that he would be the next leader of the Clan. _I will come with him when he receives his nine lives at the moonpool._

Appletail lay next to Willowshine to sit vigil. _Willowshine... I don't think I can do this alone..._

Willowshine was too young to die, and Appletail was too young to be the Clan's only medicine cat. Willowshine was only around twenty seasons old. Appletail was nine seasons old. Appletail suddenly felt like a kit. She longed for her mother's warm milk scented belly, living in the nursery. Everything was so simple then. Appletail's mother had died of greencough shortly after her one kit was born. _Willowshine was my second mother. But now she's gone too._


	14. To the Moonpool

**Happy Holidays! Review, and tell me what your favorite gift was! Here is my present to you. The next chapter! (It's also a little early.)**

Appletail and Reedwhisker sat in the Medicine den, eating the traveling herbs. Neither talked, as they were both grieving for mentor and mother. The silence did not bother them, as they were thinking the same thing. _We should have more time to grieve... _

The two cats padded through the forest, and Appletail decided that she should break the silence.  
"Are you excited to get your nine lives?"  
He hesitated. "I'm not sure. I'm happy to be leader, but it feels as if I am simply replacing my mother"  
Appletail nodded. _Replacing... The prophecy? No... That does not feel right. The prophecy should be in order. Two have fallen, next is three to rise. Who could rise? Perhaps the next Deputy, but that's one, not three. Maybe it means that three will be born... _Suddenly it came to her, and she gasped aloud, causing Reedwhisker to give her a strange look. _Rosefall! Her kits! I will check and see how many kits she will have. I can only guess, but that could be it! _Appletail was deep in thought, and was confused when Reedwhisker stopped.  
"We are about to enter WindClan territory." He explained. Appletail nodded. Reedwhisker looked tense, but Appletail felt calm. She had walked this path many times before.

"Stop!" A yowl came from behind the two cats, and a patrol of WindClan cats appear. Weaselfur was leading the patrol, as he was recently named Deputy of WindClan when Ashfoot moved the the elders den. Reedwhisker was the first to speak.  
"Appletail and I are traveling to the Moonpool. I will receive my nine lives." He said calmly.  
The WindClan Deputy dipped his head. "Mistystar is dead? I wish her well in StarClan. You may pass."  
"Thank you." The two RiverClan cats said simultaneously. Appletail couldn't help thinking; _Everything has changed, and nothing will be the same again._

_**For everything you have lost, you have gained something else, and for everything you gain, you lose something else." **__- Ralph Waldo Emmerson_


	15. Nine Lives

**So sorry it took so long! At least I got it done, and it is really long !**

Appletail stood around 5 fox lengths away from Reedwhisker, despite the fact that they had drank from the moonpool side by side. Reedwhisker looked slightly nervous, as nine shimmering cats came into view. One StarClan cat stood out. A tiny black tom with vibrant green eyes, and pelt speckled with stars. The kit walked toward Reedwhisker, leaving glowing pawprints behind him. Perchkit. The name echoed in Appletail's mind.  
"Hello Reedwhisker." The kit had a small high-pitched voice, but it was filled with wisdom. The voice did not seem to fit, as if an elder was speaking for the kit. " You do not remember me, but I am your brother."  
_Oh! _Appletail thought. _I remember that Mistystar had four kits, but only one survived._  
"With this life, I give you the ability to accept your destiny, no matter how difficult." The kit's voice squeaked, as he reached up to touch his bright pink nose to his brother's pale one.

A shudder ran through Reedwhisker, and Appletail had to dig her claws into the soft earth to keep from rushing to his side. _Watching him in pain goes against everything I have been taught as a medicine cat. _  
After what seemed like moons, Reedwhisker stood up straight, panting. He looked concerned now, realizing that he would have to do that eight more times.  
The next cat walked out of the starry mist. _Silverstream. _The voice sounded in the tabby's head. Appletail stood in awe, as a sleek silver tabby bounded gracefully through the clearing. "I give you a life for doing the right thing. Listen to your heart, and you will know what it is." Appletail could feel the strength in the silver tabby's voice, as If remembering a time in her past. Silverstream tapped her nose against Reedwhisker, before whisking it away and being swallowed in the mist.  
Reedwhisker seemed to be in less pain this time, although that wasn't saying much. He did not crumple to the ground, although he lifted a paw against his chest and whimpered slightly. This time, the pain seemed to come from his heart. When the pain settled, a tom Appletail had never seen trotted through the curtain of mist. _Rippleclaw_.

"With this life I give you energy, so you shall not weaken while leading this Clan." With this life, Reedwhisker looked strong, and confident, so Appletail gave a sigh of relief. Next was Stonefur.

"With this life, I give you courage. Use it to always lead your Clan with strength." The grey tom glared into the deputy's eyes. Reedwhisker's eyes clouded, and he dropped into a crouch, growling. _He must be seeing an enemy._ Appletail thought. Suddenly, his eyes cleared and he shook his head, eyes wide with awe. He didn't have time to speak, before the next StarClan cat was in front of him. _Crookedstar. _  
"I give you a life for justice, to know when to punish, and when to reward." He touched noses with the younger tom, careful of his crooked jaw, and walked away. This time, Reedwhisker barely reacted, as far as Appletail could see, there was no pain. _Though he does have a strange expression on his face..._ She noted thoughtfully.

Brambleberry was next. The former medicine cat had a quiet, soft mew. "With this life I give you wisdom. Although you are young, you must have the wisdom of age to lead a Clan." She retreated, her ice-blue eyes glowing. Reedwhisker suddenly looked older and wiser...

Appletail gasped. She needed no name to appear in her head. _River!_ The first leader walked to Reedwhisker, who had eyes and mouth open in astonishment. "I give you this life for loyalty. Never forget where you came from, and always dedicate yourself to RiverClan." Appletail was still awe-struck, so she did not see Reedwhisker's reaction as her eyes trailed River as he disappeared.

A skinny gray she-cat padded up. _Graypool._ "With this life, I give you love. Love your Clan as you would love your family, as RiverClan is now your family." Reedwhisker automatically crumpled to the ground, gasping for breath, eyes wide with pain. Appletail turned her head, feeling pity in the bottom of her stomach. Soon, he recovered, with no evidence that he was ever in pain.

Last was a golden she-cat. _Leopardstar. _Appletail growled. _I know who it is! You don't have to tell me._ Appletail mumbled to the voice in her head.  
"I give you this life for duty. Remember what you owe your Clan, and what your Clan owes you."  
She looked at Appletail, as If to remind her of the prophecy. _As if I need a reminder._ Appletail thought bitterly.

Soon, all the cats who had given lives, appeared through the mist once again.  
"I hail you by your new name, Reedstar. Your old life is no more. You have now received the nine lives of a leader, and StarClan grants you the guardianship of RiverClan. Defend it well; care for young and old; honor your ancestors and the traditions of the warrior code; live each life with pride and dignity." Reedstar glowed with praise as they yowled his name, and Appletail knew that even if they were not in sight, all of StarClan had joined in.  
"Reedstar! Reedstar!" Appletail woke up happily beside the Moonpool, the cheers still ringing in her ears.


	16. Three Kits

**I don't know how to put it in, but Minnowtail is the new deputy. She trained in the dark forest, but fought for the Clans in the last hope. She is loyal, tough, and fair minded.**

Creekshine! Birdwing! The Clan yowled the names of the new warriors. _It's sort of a bittersweet feeling. We need new warriors, and Creekshine and Birdwing were great in the battle, but now we have no apprentices._ Appletail thought. _At least Rosefall's kits should be born any day now..._ Rosefall had told Ringtail about the kits after the battle. Since then, they had been inseparable.  
_Three kits will be an asset to the Clan. _Appletail thought. She had asked to check how many kits her friend was having, and was not surprised when she found it would be three.

Appletail was so lost in her thoughts that she jumped when she heard a shriek of pain. Rosefall had crumpled to the ground. Appletail didn't think twice before rushing to her friend's side, meowing to Ringtail to carry his mate the the medicine den.

"Shh.." Appletail murmured. "You have to calm down..."  
"I had no idea it would hurt this much!" Rosefall wailed, ignoring her friend. Ringtail watched from beside Appletail, eyes wide in horror.  
"Get some moss soaked with water, and a stick for her to bite down on when the pain comes!" Appletail ordered to Ringtail, who quickly scurried off.

Rosefall seemed to be in extreme pain. _I have delivered plenty of kits, it should not be this hard on Rosefall. She is young and strong, why is their so much pain? _  
Ringtail came rushing back into the den, a ball of moss, and a branch, clamped in his mouth.  
Soon, the stick splintered, crushed between the queen's jaws. As soon as her mouth was empty, she shrieked, and a kit slid out. Appletail quickly nipped the kitting sack, and licked the kit's fur the wrong way to warm it up. The kit let out a wail.  
"It's a tom!" Appletail breathed in relief as the kit took a breath.

This repeated three times, until Rosefall had three kits, now gently suckling on their mother's belly. Neither Ringtail nor Rosefall could keep their eyes of the three tiny kits. _I can see why._ Appletail thought, sitting down. _They really are beautiful kits. _  
"What are their names?" Appletail asked, gesturing with her tail towards the two she-cats and the one tom.  
"This is Redkit." Rosefall purred, nudging the little russet tom. "He has rings on his tail like his father! Of course, Redkit's are dark brown." Appletail nodded for her to continue.  
"This is Mistkit. We thought her name matched her pale grey fur." Appletail began to purr as well. She liked this one. "I love her silver paws and tail." She commented.  
"And this..." Rosefall touched the her tail to the silver and grey tabby. She had unusual dark grey spots on her paws and tail. "...Is Rainkit." The queen finished, pride filling her voice as she curled around her kits.  
Appletail purred, but it was forced. One of these kits would betray their Clan, and she had no idea who it would be.

**A slightly longer chapter! (Not much, but still!) Which do you think is the "evil" one? Why do you think that? Review your answer! I want to see what you think!**


	17. I Love You

Appletail opened her eyes and was pleased to see that she was standing in the lush green field, the taste of greenleaf bathing her tongue, despite the fact that it was leaf-fall back home. The young medicine cat had been hoping to meet Hailstar, to thank him for the warning.

Appletail looked around, and jumped to see a grey figure two fox-lengths from where she was sitting. The tabby spun around, her face hot, to see Hailstar. Appletail's heart fluttered, like the wings of a bird as he walked towards her, his paw prints leaving a small trail of stars behind him.

The grey tom stood before her, his yellow eyes brimming with emotions that Appletail couldn't quite place. After what seemed like forever, Appletail decided to speak.  
"Thank you for warning us about the battle." The she-cat mewed clearly. She was forcing herself not to think about the downsides of the battle. She was grateful for the warning, despite the deaths. She barely knew what she was doing, when she stepped closer to the grey tom.

The tabby medicine cat wound herself around the former leader, twining her tail with his. She sat with him like that for a few heartbeats, before she realized what she had just done. _What am I doing?_ Appletail stiffened, but was too afraid to back away. Instead, she lifted her head to meet his yellow eyes. The tabby opened her mouth to speak, although she had no idea what to say.  
"I'm s..sorry." Hailstar gently untwined his tail with hers and placed it over Appletail's mouth. He said nothing, instead laying down, and signaling with his tail for her to do the same. The medicine cat slowly obeyed, green eyes wide with confusion.

The tom began to lick her her ear, slowly drawing his tongue across her tabby fur. A low rumbling purr came from his chest. Appletail stared into his eyes for a few heartbeats, then groomed him as well. His fur tasted like the moonpool. Each time she dragged her tongue across his pelt, her heart grew lighter, and her head grew clearer.

They shared tongues for a indeterminate amount of time, each cat radiating happiness. Their bodies were curled around each other, their purrs mingling together. Hailstar was first to break the silence. He lifted his head, and Appletail did the same, as if their motions were synchronized.  
"It's time for you to wake up." His soft voice was filled with sadness as he stood up.

Appletail's paws began to fade, and she stared at him. They both looked as if they wanted to say something, and at the last moment, they both meowed the same three words.  
"I love you"

Appletail woke up in her den, the smell of herbs all around her. The sharps scents did not overpower the the scent that still lingered in her mouth. The scent of Hailstar's star-studded fur.

**How was that? Review! Oh, and I am still in the hospital, but I will still try to write. **  
**Also, I made a deviantart of Hailstar and Appletail in StarClan. It would mean so much to me if you checked it out and gave me your feedback. It will help you visualize what I see when I write.**  
**To see it:**  
**1. Go on deviantart**  
**2. Type in "Appletail Hailstar"**  
**3. One thing will come up**  
**4. Click it**  
**5. Tell me what you think!**


	18. Worry and Bliss

A moon had passed since Appletail's first meeting with Hailstar. Since then, they had met almost every night as she slept. It had become routine for them both. They automatically twined themselves against one another. They would talk, in soft, loving tones. They would tell stories of their lives. _Well_, Appletail thought, _he tells me stories, and I listen._ The tom had countless stories to tell, and every time they met, he would purr as she asked for a story, and Hailstar would launch into another of them. _Our happy, blissful routine_.

Appletail had no doubt that she loved Hailstar, and she realized, that she had loved him since the first time she saw him. The first time she had seen the former leader seemed like a lifetime ago. She knew that medicine cats could not fall in love, but he was a StarClan cat, so she wasn't defying them right? _I'm just trying to convince myself._ Appletail thought bitterly. She knew many medicine cats had gone through love, Leafpool for one. Appletail used every ounce of strength she had not to panic, and to keep the thought out of her head. She would ask Hailstar tonight, simple as that.

Appletail dipped her head and clamped her jaws on the bright green stems of the ragwort. She was vaguely aware of the terrible, bitter taste, but as a medicine cat, she was almost immune to the taste of bitter herbs. She was about to bring them to Dapplenose, to help the elder's aching joints, when the sound of tiny paw steps sounded behind her, followed by a small gasp. The tabby whirled around to see a tiny pale gray kit staring around in awe.  
"So many herbs!" Mistkit squeaked with happiness. She trotted over to Appletail's herbs and prodded the borage with her tiny fluffy paw. "What's this do?  
Appletail padded across the den to sit beside the kit. She pierced the borage leaves with her claw and replied; "Borage is good for fevers, and help a queen's milk to come. You have probably scented it around Rosefall."

Mistkit's deep blue eyes shone as Appletail showed her cobwebs, marigold, horsetail, juniper berries and even burdock root. Mistkit listened intently. The little kit was beaming with happiness, and she seemed incredibly interested. _Maybe she could be my apprentice!_ Appletail thought. She decided she liked the idea. It would be nice to train this kit, she loved Mistkit's attitude. _It would let me keep an eye on at least one of the kits._ The medicine cat thought grimly.

**Still not out of the hospital. I am still writing, but it is slow... Anyway, I finally realized that with my note chapters, you can't review. Sorry about that. Anyway, I think now you can review again, so... REVEIW**

**1. Go on deviantart**  
**2. Type in "Appletail Hailstar"**  
**3. One thing will come up**  
**4. Click it**  
**5. Tell me what you think!**


	19. The Questions

**Sorry it took so long... But i'm finally going home soon!**

"I understand your concern" Hailstar murmured softly in Appletail's ear, "but if you think you are defying StarClan," He chuckled "then you are wrong. For I am StarClan."

Appletail snuggled closer to the starry tom, and purred, pushing away her doubt.

After what felt like no time at all, Hailstar whispered; "Time to wake up, my love". Appletail felt a pang in her heart as he said this, but before she could say a farewell, her love had faded and the small medicine cat had woken.

Appletail yawned, but stopped when the scent of kits reached her open mouth. Her eyes shot open. Redkit and Rainkit were playing with some marigold from her stores, and Mistkit was just... sitting there, with her huge blue eyes looking up at Appletail. For a moment, the medicine cat was stricken with shock. A kit had never sat still for more than five seconds before!

She soon came to her senses and ran past the tiny kit. She skidded to a halt and pawed down he airborne shard of marigold.

"Hey!" The two kits meowed their protest, but Appletail ignored them.

"Why are you in my den, messing with my herbs?" She meowed sharply as she placed the filthy, shredded marigold just outside her den, to get rid of later.

"We were bored." Redkit shrugged. Appletail nudged the two kits out of her den, saying; "Well, be bored somewhere else!"

Appletail trotted back into her den, to find Mistkit carefully sorting her herb stores. She didn't seem to notice when Appletail walked up to sid behind the kit, because she jumped when Appletail spoke. "Mistkit, how would you like to be my apprentice?"


End file.
